


Wake-Up Call - Tsubaki

by CynicalDaydream



Series: Domino Effect [6]
Category: Brothers’ Conflict
Genre: F/M, Oral, Straight Sex, its really creepy IRL, only in fics is it cool to wake up being sucked off, water play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalDaydream/pseuds/CynicalDaydream
Summary: Tsubaki had never been the most patient guy...
Relationships: Asahina Tsubaki/Reader
Series: Domino Effect [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730305
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Wake-Up Call - Tsubaki

Incredible sensation slowly rouses you, pulls you from deep, exhausted slumber; the erotic pleasure of a firm wet tongue laving your folds, thrusting deep inside. Soft whimpers and moans escape your throat and your hips roll to meet every deep probe of that delightful tongue. 

It’s all too _real_. It feels too good to be just a dream so you force your eyes open to see just what’s happening. A shock of silver hair buried between your wide-spread thighs greets you. A pale, lithely-muscled back and a firm ass that jerks in hard little thrusts, as if the owner is having a difficult time holding back. “Ts-Tsubaki…” you pant helplessly, eyes rolling in your head as the erotic stimulation increases. 

He never lets up but an impish gaze meets yours as his tongue sweeps over your swollen clit, pulls the throbbing little nub deep into his mouth and sucks _hard_. 

A shriek escapes your throat as the orgasm blindsides you and the resulting rush of ecstasy pretty much brings all thought processes to a screeching halt. He continues to suck and lap until you finally collapse into a shivering pile of euphoria, hardly able to breathe. 

_Wow_. 

You must grudgingly admit that _this_ was one _spectacular_ way to wake up.

When he’s satisfied that you’ve finished he finally releases your clit with a wet pop and looks up with a lascivious smirk, wiping his lips and chin. “Morning Imouto-chan,” he murmurs, voice deep and husky with desire. “I got hungry so I thought I’d help myself to some breakfast. Do you mind?”

You probably should—Hasn’t that boy ever heard of _consent_?—but right then you’re too lost in a blissful daze to much care. 

Although you _do_ kind of want to wipe that smug grin off his face as he crawls up your body, his cock dragging warm and heavy over your belly. “You were delicious,” he murmurs. “Shall I feed you now?” He sits back on his haunches, straddling your torso so you get an up-close and personal view of his impressive erection. He’s so aroused now that it points almost straight up, cum already beading on his tip.

You swallow, suddenly nervous. He looks so _big_ right now. Thick and long and—Honestly, you’re not sure if you’re up for that. You’re still inexperienced and besides, your jaws _still_ ache from sucking Ukyō off last night. Either his cock was too big or your mouth is too small. 

All the same, you feel like you kind of _owe_ him one so you wrap your hand around his penis to stroke it gently and a whimper of delight is your reward. You lean in and press your tongue to his tip, lap the moisture beaded there before you slide your lips over the swollen head and suckle at him gently. His whimpers turn to moans and his hips jerk, pushing himself further into your mouth. You wince despite yourself. 

He must notice your discomfort because he abruptly pulls free and a moment later his lips replace his cock as he pushes you into the pillows, kissing slow and deep. His tongue thrusts in to tangle with yours and he sucks on it until you’re whining with pleasure under the sensual onslaught. Tsubaki always _had_ been a fantastic kisser. 

His erection probes at your entrance, pushes into you just slightly, manages to rub over your clit that still throbs with overstimulation and you moan into his mouth, hips jerking in response. 

He breaks the kiss to nuzzle at your jaw. “Let me make love to you,” he husks into your ear. “I didn’t get to last night. It drove me _crazy_ watching my brothers fuck you so hard. I’m jealous they got to experience you like that. I want my turn now…”

Another quick jerk of hips rubs his cock harder over your clit and you respond by wrapping both legs around him and pulling down so he penetrates you fully, buried deep inside. 

He gasps, laying completely motionless for a long moment, expression rapturous. Then he takes your mouth in another deep kiss and pulls out, pushes back in with a slow, smooth thrust that makes you whimper. He threads his fingers through yours and pushes your hands to the mattress, sets a torturously slow, sensual rhythm that soon has you lost in blissful daze. “Imouto, you feel so good,” he groans. “So soft… So _tight_ …” Another deep thrust and he grinds his hips into yours. “I want to stay inside you forever.”

You kind of share his sentiments but you don’t bother voicing them, instead pull his mouth back to yours for another deep kiss … which he breaks a moment later as his face lights up. “Let’s take a bath!” he exclaims. 

You blink, startled out of your enraptured haze. “Wh-what?”

“A bath,” he repeats with a grin. “I’ve always wanted to bathe with you! I fantasize about it a lot, actually.” He waggles his eyebrows playfully.

“Um…” You glance down your bodies to where you’re still deeply joined. Had he simply _forgotten_ that you’re both in the middle of a good fuck?

“Oh, don’t you worry, Imouto-chan. I'm nowhere _near_ finished with you yet.” And he offers another hard thrust to prove it. “Just trust me, okay?”

You don’t have much of a choice because he slips both arms around you and flips you over on top of him, then sits you both up so you’re seated neatly in his lap. Your weight makes you sink further onto him and you moan as you slide down his thick length. 

“Wrap your legs around me. Hang on tight,” he demands as he scoots to the edge of your bed and abruptly stands up. You squeak in shock and cling on to him and he chuckles and slips his arms under your ass and around your back to hold you close. “Wh-where are you _going_?” you protest as he starts for the door. 

“I told you. To take a bath.”

“Like _this_?” Because he’s still _inside_ you and you’re both naked but he doesn’t care as he steps into the hallway and turns toward the large shared bathroom at the end of it. He sets off at nearly a trot and very step he takes vibrates up into where you’re deeply attached and you can’t help squirming in his arms, clenching and unclenching around his cock. 

“You keep squeezing like that and I’m gonna pop before we ever reach the bathroom,” he scolds on a laugh that’s half a groan. 

Despite the warning, though, he pauses outside his door, winks at you as he quietly opens it. “Let’s just see if they’re still asleep,” he murmurs as he slides into the foyer. 

They are _not_ asleep. Even before you see them, you can _hear_ them; quiet moans, panting breath, the erotic, sucking smack of lips sliding over swollen flesh. Azusa and Natsume lay in a tangle of arms and legs and naked bodies, heads buried in each other’s laps, cocks buried deep in each other’s mouths. Hips thrust and heads bob and they’re so lost in the pleasure of sucking each other off that they don’t even notice the intrusion. 

Tsubaki releases a low groan and his penis _jumps_ inside your body as he quietly backs away and closes the door. “See? I told you they’d be goin’ at it,” he teases, voice tight with desire. “That’s fine with me. Long as they’re distracted that means I get you _all_ to myself.”

He practically _runs_ for the bathroom, even more worked up than before as he slams the door behind him and locks it for good measure. He doesn’t bother with the usual preparations as he turns on the shower, lets it run until the water turns blissfully warm. Then he seals your mouth in a hard, demanding kiss, steps fully into the spray and pushes you up against the cold, tile wall, pinning you in place with his hips.

You groan into his mouth as he pulls out, thrusts back into you. Then again. No slow lovemaking this time. All you can do is cling to him and let him drive into you and hope you don’t end up with bruises all over your back. 

Eventually, he seems to regain some semblance of control. His hard thrusts ease and he pulls you away from the wall, backs up until he hits the other wall and slides down until he’s sitting on the floor with you again straddling his lap. He lifts your hips and settles them again before letting go and you realize he’s letting you take control. So you lean back on your knees and begin a more comfortable pace, gyrating and grinding on his cock as he thrusts slowly under you. 

The hot water streams down your back and over your shoulders, runs in rivulets over your swaying breasts. He cups them in both hands, lifts and caresses, watches with burning eyes how the water streams off your swelling nipples. He leans in and presses his hungry mouth to one, sucks the beaded water from its tip as you whimper in longing. “Harder,” you dare whisper and the delightful suction increases. Your grinding increases as he continues to suckle, seeking release, and his hand slips between your bodies, sinks into your folds until he finds your clit. Rolls and pinches it between his fingers until the orgasm finally hits you and you cum on a long, low wail. 

You collapse over him, wrap your arms around his head as he nuzzles soft, wet kisses over your breasts. Then you find yourself being turned over, pressed down as his weight settles over you and he begins to move again, plunging deep with erratic movements that signal his own loss of control. His head falls back on a harsh cry as his cock spasms and new warmth floods deep inside you. You both lay there panting in the aftermath of your intense lovemaking, the water still pounding on your shivering, pleasure-soaked bodies. 

After a long while he manages to turn his head enough to capture your mouth in another soft kiss. “That felt _incredible,_ Imouto-chan,” he slurs against your lips. “I knew lovemaking with you would be the best thing _ever_. You better be ready ‘cause I’m _definitely_ coming back for more.”

You giggle into his kiss and fondly stroke his sodden hair. “Maybe you’d better turn the water off before it runs cold,” you remind him.

“Not just yet. ” He manages to get to his feet and pulls you up with him. You’re so wobbly you can barely stand and he grins and drags the little stool over for you to sit on. “Gotta clean up a little first, eh?” He urges you into the seat, kneels behind you with soap and sponge in hand and proceeds to wash your back. Then your buttocks. Then your legs and arms. “Gotta be thorough,” he husks into your ear as his hand slips between your thighs, urges them to part so he can run the soapy sponge over your entrance, up and down your torso, teasing your breasts. 

He’s thorough, alright, as his soapy fingers dip in and out of your body, teasing your clit, and by the time he finishes you’re aroused all over again. So you take sweet revenge and turn the tables. Use the sponge and your hands to wash his torso and back and ass. Move around and take his limp cock in your soapy hands to clean him meticulously. The noises he makes as you stroke his length make your insides clench with renewed lust. But that’s _nothing_ compared to the noises he makes when you finally slide your lips over him and start sucking, dredging up every lesson Ukyou had taught you. It’s easier now that he isn’t aroused, not quite so big in your mouth. You take him as deeply as you can, fingers digging into his hips to hold him still. He pants and groans above you, hands fisted in your hair. His entire body twitches in reaction and you can _feel_ how his penis swells and stiffens, lengthens into a firm, hot erection in your mouth. 

You pull back, sliding your lips over his turgid length until you release him with a wet smack. Licking your lips, you shyly glance up at his tortured face, rather pleased with yourself that you had managed to fully arouse him so soon after his first release. You didn’t even know guys could _do_ that. 

“Bed,” Tsubaki growls. “Sex. _Now_.”

You squeak as he hauls you into his arms and carries you back to your room, heedless of the water you’re both dripping all over the carpet. “But we didn’t even take a bath yet!” you protest around your giggles. 

“Later,” he groans. “We'll take one later. Right now I gotta take _you_.”

As he practically _throws_ you onto the bed and crawls in after you with a hungry, feral grin, you decide that it’s probably no use to mention that he’d still left the water running… 

**Author's Note:**

> I at first was considering having the other two join them in the bath but then decided that nah, even Tsubaki gets to be greedy once in awhile. Poor guy waited long enough to get his shot. :)
> 
> Just wanted to say thanks for all the kudos and comments I’ve gotten thus far. So glad people seem to be enjoying my stories. It’s NaNoWriMo and I’m actually participating for once, but rather than working on the novel I SHOULD be writing, I took a short break to finish this fun little piece that’s been sitting in my files for awhile. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
